


Just You and I

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: M/M, a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones comes home to hear music and finds Dan dancing and decides to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Song Referenced called You & I by Ricky Blaze

Jones came home to hear the house filled with music. And not something Dan would normally listen to and he was decently certain he didn't leave his mixes going. He inched down the hallway, listening to the bump of the dance hall music. 

He inched his way into the kitchen doorway and watched as Dan stood at the stove cooking. And that wasn't what shocked jones. What did. Was the way Dan swayed his hips perfectly in time to music. He was surprised by how well he moved. Even dipping with the beats as they dropped lightly. Jones placed his bag down gently and waited for Dan to move away from the stove. Like clockwork, the moment he did, jones snuck his way in and pulled Dan close from behind.

He laughed as a shocked gasped escaped Dan in a tiny squeak and kissed him gently on the shoulder. He pulled Dan close by the hips and swayed his body in time with his and the music. Sun filtered it's way into the small kitchen, light peaking from the broken shades, creating patterns across their skin. The kitchen was hot, a light slick sheen of sweat formed on Dan as he closed his eyes and let Jones lead the dance.

He leaned back against him and moved his 

head so he had jones ear. He started singing, low and rough 'I'm not trying to be the most perfect guy, but do right in your eyes' Jones closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Dan's hips holding him a little tighter.

He felt his face grow warm as Dan trailed little kisses against his jaw. Dropping his hips a little lower and slowly pulling them back up, grinding lightly against Jones. Keeping his lips close to continue picking through the lyrics and choosing ones to sing to Jones.

It felt good. This moment, jones, being the one to share the music. Jones slowed his rhythm and wound against Dan as the song began to slow and end. Dan singing the last few lyrics in Jones' ear, his lips ghosting over the lobe sending chills down Jones spine.

'Just stay, right by my side, just you and I....' 

The song ended but they stayed close, Dan holding Jones close, Jones leaning back into Dan and relishing in the feeling. The sun had finally set, and the night sky was drifting it's way into the window mixing with street lights and the harsh brights of the halogen.

But somehow, it was perfect. It was all they needed. Just to be with the one they love.


End file.
